The present invention relates to a gas turbine power plant which is preferably used as a private power plant installed in a building for a shop, a hospital or the like.
In general, of gas turbine power plants used as private power plants, a turbine power plant having a relatively large capacity utilizes oil lubrication bearings as bearings for a generator, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-221090. The gas turbine power plant having the oil lubrication bearings as disclosed in the above-mentioned document, causes a high energy loss through the bearings due to viscosity of lubrication oil, and in addition, since a lubrication oil feed pump requires a higher power for feeding the lubrication oil to the bearings, power consumption for driving accessories becomes large. As a result, the efficiency of power generation of the gas turbine power plant having the oil lubrication bearings is low.